


It's Not All Bad

by Waynesgrayson



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Blood and Gore, Dark!Matt, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gore, Light Angst, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5221109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waynesgrayson/pseuds/Waynesgrayson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You can't seriously be mad at me for this. I had no idea he would do that...or could."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not All Bad

**Author's Note:**

> I want to take a moment to thank you guys for all the love and the kind words. You all make writing these so amazing and I'm so very grateful.
> 
> This is just a small little thing.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

The second he feels it on his skin he freezes with a sharp inhale through the nose. The spray stops his movement, heart, and breathing, leaving him standing there like a statue of shock and disgust.

“Well...he certainly had some distance on him, didn't he?” Matt calls out, sounding impressed yet just as bored as ever.

Foggy doesn't respond, but he does direct a very powerful glare at Matt, and tries to control his breathing by taking in slow inhales and even slower exhales. He tries his hardest to suppress the rather violent urges that are running through his bloodstream, but can't stop himself from picturing him wrapping his hands around Matt's neck. It's the only thing he can do to stop himself from yelling.

“Are you kidding me?” He says, not even trying to hide how unimpressed he is and letting Matt know with his tone that the likelihood of him sleeping on the couch tonight is very, very high.

“Sorry.” 

“I'm covered in baddie blood, and all you have to say is, “sorry”? Do you know how hard it is to get blood out of suits?”

“Yes.” Matt says sarcastically, stretching out the word as he rolls his head in Foggy's direction.

Foggy blinks at him, glare still in place as he breathes harshly in through his nose. “Well then, you should know why I really want to wring your neck in right now!”

“I'm sure it's not that bad.” Matt says with a dismissive wave of his hand. “We'll get it out.”

“Says the man who is miraculously clean.” Foggy mumbles to himself as he waves his hands down to get the obscene amount of blood off of them. The man's blood was amazingly projectile, like something out of a slasher movie and if Foggy hadn't been the one to reenact Carrie, he knew he would be impressed as well. It wasn't everyday you got to witness a man practically blow up from the sheer force of another mans hands, popping like he was a swelled up blueberry straight from Mr. Wonka's freak fest.

He had stood a fair distance away when all hell broke loose, but that apparently means nothing in the eyes of the world. And since Foggy has exactly zero luck, here he stands, drenched in the juices of some thug as if he was in the thick of it.

How Matt managed to get next to nothing on him is a mystery, and one that is making Foggy pretty angry. Not that Matt didn't get any heat; there are tears and slashes in his attire, and cuts that are bleeding pretty heavily. And Foggy's concerned, don't think otherwise, he's just very pissed.

“Oh, come on.” Matt says as he kicks an arm out of his way, clearing his path to Foggy. “You can't seriously be mad at me for this. I had no idea he would do that...or could. If it wasn't so gruesome I'd consider calling those world record books. Human Zit, they'd call him.” Matt says, waving his hands in the air as if picturing the sign flashing bright in the middle of Times Square.

“That's disgusting.”

Matt shrugs and drops his hands to his side. “Not everyone can have a cool name.”

“Oh, what? Like you do?”

Matt smiles big and bright. “Exactly.”

Foggy scoffs but doesn't fight the smile that's creeping onto his face. When Matt reaches him he grabs his hands, which are still held out in disgust, and squeezes them. With a small, tentative smile on his face he gently starts to sway Foggy's arms back and forth in a way that says he's a bit unsure if Foggy's actually mad at him, and that he doesn't know what to say to make it better without digging a deeper hole.

Nervous.

Foggy pulls his lips back between his teeth and bites down. That's always something that poked at his heart and made him feel oddly guilty in ways he doesn't really understand. That Matt could kill and torture men without hesitation or remorse. That he found pure joy in slicing his blades through flesh as if paper thin, and took pleasure in the sound of blood smacking against the pavement. How he would take off his gloves and dip his fingers into the open stomach of a dying man. Digging his way into his body, only pulling out to enjoy the feel of the persons blood drip down his palm. Holding his hand up and out and titling it from side to side as if he could actually see how deep and dark the blood is, how black it looks in the poorly lit street as it covers his entire hand. How he would then smear it over his mouth and breath in the scent.

But when it came to him and their friends, he's an entirely different person. It would be mind boggling if it didn't make perfect sense to him.

Okay, so maybe not perfect sense, but he's trying. Trying to understand why Matt does this. Why he goes to sleep alone every night and is woken up by the dip of the mattress at two in the morning. Why Matt shakes with the effort to keep his demons inside as he walks the streets with one hand holding his cane and the other holding his or even Karen's arm.

Why he stays awake feeling sick to his stomach waiting for Matt to come home, only to get a call from Claire telling him his fucking idiot of a boyfriend crawled his way up her fire escape for immediate medical attention more fit for a team of professionals.

Why he has to lie to Karen, and why Claire is forever in his debt. Why he loves a man so hell bent on killing himself for a city that refuses to show pity. Loves him so much that he wishes there was something he could do or say to make Matt stop. Because he knows that one day Matt's going to do something exceptionally stupid and won't come home or even make it to Claire’s. That he will lose his best friend to the fires, and there isn't a damn thing he can do about it.

Holding back a deep sigh, and deciding tonight isn't the night for that kind of talk or thoughts, Foggy rolls his eyes, “I'm not mad at you...that much.”

Matt bites down on his lower lip. He ducks his head, but Foggy know it's just to hide his smile. “You sure?”

“Yes,” Foggy huffs, “I'm sure. Now take me home before I have to throw out another suit.”

Matt raises his head, a smirk on his face. “I can do that.” he says, but instead of moving so they can go he presses forward, walking forwards causing Foggy to walk backwards until his back is against a wall.

Matt lets go of Foggy's hands and trails his fingers up Foggy's body and along his neck. Once Matt reaches his chin, he gently tilts it up and before Foggy can ask what he's doing, he swoops down, and licks a long strip from the base of his neck to the tip of his chin.

“Oh.” Foggy tries to say, but it comes out in a breath as Matt trails butterfly kisses up his neck and to his ear, pulling the lobe between his teeth and biting down on it gently, nibbling on it. He chuckles when Foggy lets out another breathy sound.

Matt pulls away with one last gentle bite and smiles, all teeth, and says, “I told you it wasn't that bad.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all have a good week! 
> 
> I do have another long one in the works, so whoo!
> 
> Not beta read.


End file.
